Wedding Bells
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: That was the day Rose had started feeling restless. Her Pinterest boards were mocking her. Her shoes were asking when would the time come. The necklace her dad gave her sat alone and depressed in her jewelry box. Or the one where Rose finally sets a date!


**A/N: I'm watching Say Yes To Dress, don't judge me.**

* * *

She was the one that wanted to wait.

If it had been up to Dimitri they would have gotten married the moment he popped the question and she said yes. Her Russian wanted nothing more than to make her his wife. He kept dropping hints here and there about setting a date but Rose wasn't fazed. She didn't really notice when he stopped that because a wedding was honestly the last thing on her mind.

One day? Of course. But they had so many things to worry about back then. First, it was Lissa and the monarchy. Then someone tried to kill Jill and they had to hide her away until the quorum law. To top it off Adrian had fallen in love with a human and they had to work around that too. They really did not have the time or energy to put together a wedding. Rose knew that if she so much as hinted to Lissa that she wanted to get married her friend would put it together on the spot.

A small part of her though also knew that the timing wasn't right. Rose wanted a small intimate affair with her entire family and friends. She wanted for all the people she loved to witness her committing herself to the love of her life. The fact that she was in her early twenties was just an excuse. Dimitri was her soulmate and he wasn't going away anytime soon. So yeah, wedding plans had been pushed to the back of her mind and she was fine with it.

For a little while, that is.

First came Sonya's wedding and Rose caught herself thinking wistfully to the big day everyone would celebrate her. She didn't pay much attention to the butterflies in her stomach back then. Dimitri hadn't even proposed at that point. So she had written the feeling off as just pure excitement for her friend. Sonya was finally getting her happily ever after and could Rose ecstatic for her.

Then everything settled down and Lissa and Christian decided to tie the knot. They had been together for years by then and their people were just riling up for a royal wedding. Lissa did not disappoint, her wedding was fit for her status. White roses had been the flower theme for it, her dress had costed a small fortune and the whole thing had been broadcasted for their entire world to see. Again, Rose was happy for her best friend but had admitted to herself that when the time for her own wedding came it would be simpler. No fanfare, no people watching, just her family witnessing her and Dimitri promising themselves to each other.

Small wedding related stuff had started finding their way into her life after that. A cute idea for decoration she pinned on Pinterest was the first one. Then that perfect pair of high heels she found online that could also double as her something blue. They would put her at the perfect height so Dimitri would only need to lean down just a tiny bit. A diamond necklace Abe gave her for her twenty-fifth birthday that was also an heirloom would be her something old. The list just kept getting longer and longer. She knew lilies would be her wedding flower and she would have small blossoms in her hair.

It really dawned on her that Dimitri had stopped pestering her about getting married when Mia sent them her wedding invitation. There were no sneaky comments about making an honest woman out of her. No annoying hints about the perfect place for a honeymoon. Not even a discussion of how funny it would be to see Adrian and Christian fighting over who's gonna be his best man. As a matter of fact, the whole time leading up to the wedding and the day itself Dimitri did not mention even once anything about their own wedding. Not that they had set a date or anything but still.

That was the day Rose had started feeling restless. Her Pinterest boards were mocking her. Her shoes were asking when would the time come. The necklace her dad gave her sat alone and depressed in her jewelry box. They all had settled down, there was no complains and the Moroi/Dhampir world had been more peaceful than ever. Lissa had the first heir to the Dragomir line on the way, Strigoi numbers had gone down since Moroi had started fighting back and Dhampir had other options available other than being guardians.

Her eyes fell to the rockstar ring Dimitri had given her eight years ago. How dare he?! How dare he propose and then completely forget about it? Oh, Rose was so mad right now. She was mad with Dimitri that didn't want to get married anymore. She was mad with herself for waiting this fucking long to finally make an honest man out of him. But most of all, she was fucking furious with all these women in 'Say Yes To Dress' that just couldn't set their mind of a fucking wedding dress. The keys turned on the door just as her anger started boiling to a dangerous level.

"You're home early." She snapped and Dimitri raised an eyebrow as he toed off his boots.

"Christian retired early because Lissa was tired." He shrugged his coat off. "I think they just needed time away from everyone. The more her due date comes closer the crazier the other royals drive her." Rose was aware of that and was trying to make everyone back off. The last thing Lissa needed was more stress. But right now she could not feel sympathy for her best friend. She had her own drama going on. "Is everything alright?" Dimitri finally caught up to her sour mood but did not seem bothered. He had learned to decode Rose's up and downs. She was only mildly annoyed.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked presenting her engagement ring to him and Dimitri gave her a small smile.

"The engagement ring I gave you when I asked you to become my wife." He tried to pull her into his arms but she dogged him. "Roza..." he growled she knew very well what running away from him did to Dimitri. Rose took advantage of it quite often. Mostly when she wanted him to bend her over and fuck her until her voice was hoarse.

"Do you know how long ago you gave this to me?" She insisted, circling the kitchen island. He stalked behind her, like a predator going after its prey. She felt wetness pool between her legs. Damn it! She was mad at him! She didn't want to fuck.

"Eight years more or less." He admitted and finally got a hold of her. His arms circled her waist and Dimitri turned her to face him. His lips were on hers the next moment, his tongue pushing into her mouth and Rose felt her entire body bow down to him. Eight years, it had been eight almost nine if you count their time at the academy. It had been 95 months, 417 weeks, 2920 days, 70.080 hours, 4.205e+6 minutes, 2.523e+8 seconds since the first time they had decided to be together forever. Rose only felt her love become stronger. What had started as a little flame and had almost turned into a forest fire was not a steady hearth fire warming their home. "What's on your mind, Roza?" He asked finally kissing down her neck. Rose tried to pull her thoughts together but failed when his lips reached the top of her breasts.

"I want us to get married." She admitted as he rid her of her tank top, her bra followed closely behind. She felt his lips stretch into a smile against her skin and some of her original annoyance came back.

"Set a date." He growled as he picked her up, making his way to their bedroom. Rose wrapper herself tighter around him, pulling his lips back to hers as Dimitri dropped on their bed. He didn't waste any time, pulling her tights off too, before he went back to work. Kissing and licking her hot flesh, Rose let her fingers slip into his soft hair.

"Dimitri." She whimpered when his fingers found their way inside her. Rose rested her legs over his shoulders, opening herself up to him. Allowing him to dominate her body in a way only Dimitri knew how. She could feel the first orgasm of their night coming closer as his mouth worked her clit in tight circles. White light flashed behind her closed eyelids and her entire body tensed. The pleasure too great, making her muscles taut as the strings on a bow that has been stretched to its limits.

"Set a date." He repeated as he kissed his way up her body, his fingers still moving inside of her. He let her ride out the waves, enjoy the afterglow. "Set a date." He ordered this time and a shiver of excitement run down her spine.

"Fuck me first." She breathed and he finally snapped. Rose helped him take off his shirt before her fingers made quick work of his button and zipper. They didn't have time to get him naked, removing only the necessary clothes would have to do. Dimitri was hard, pulsing against her hand and she couldn't wait any longer. Rose spread her legs wide in an invitation and he didn't need anything else.

Her back arched in pleasure as he slipped in, glorious inch by glorious inch. He took his time, kissing and touching her, reminding her exactly who she belong to. Dimitri set up a slow rhythm, his body moving leisurely against hers as they climbed higher and higher.

"I love you." She breathed as her body surrendered to him for a second time. Rose bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans, her arms wrapping right around him. She didn't know where her body ended and his begun.

"Fuck, Roza." He shuddered over her as her climax brought on his. Dimitri fell beside her, exhausted from his day plus the exercise Rose had put him through. "Set a date." He said again and Rose snuggled closer to his body. Still high from the two orgasms he gave her.

"October 5th."

"Why?" He asked curiously as he rolled her on her back again. Eight years and he still did not have enough of her.

"The day we met," Rose confessed, relaxing into is soft caresses. He felt a warmth spreading inside him. It made him happy to know that she held onto the same things he did. "I'm going to marry you in the Academy's chapel with all of our friends and family." She informed him and Dimitri smiled against her skin.

"I like the sound of that." He teased before diving in for another scorching kiss.

"So do I." She finally admitted out loud. They had come a long way the two of them.

It was time to finally get their happily ever after too.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
